Saving Me
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: “Shh, it’s okay, Alex. He didn’t hurt me. See? I’m right here. I’d never leave you,” he swore, and she inhaled shakily. One small hand came up to brush against his cheek, and she let out another tearful breath.


Well, here's number 98, and this one's gonna get nasty, so you have been warned. Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: Heh, they ain't mine. You know it, I know it, and the monkeys know it. So there.

This chapter is for Confused and Infinity Star for helping me to develop the plot and events... So yeah, any flaming shoes are to be thrown at them! (points at Confused and Infinity Star)

A loud, demanding knock at his front door jolted Mike out of his deep slumber, and he grunted before forcing his eyes open. The alarm clock in front of his nose informed him that it was nearly three in the morning, and he growled and slowly climbed out of the bed, the pounding in his head increasing with the pounding at his door.

He stormed across the carpeted floor of his unkempt living room, intent on giving the person on the other side of the door a sound tongue lashing. He flung the door open and opened his mouth, but the sight in front of him had him at a complete and utter loss for words.

Alex Eames was standing in front of him, soaking wet and shivering almost violently. The light wasn't very good, but he could see the tears on her cheeks and the blood that mixed with the rain and rolled steadily down her face. Her mouth opened to form words, but before she could utter a syllable, her knees buckled and she fell forward.

Mike saw her fall, and he threw his arms out to catch her. She landed safely in his arms and immediately began sobbing, violent body racking sobs that made it hard for Mike to keep ahold of her.

_What the hell happened?_ he wondered as Alex blindly grabbed his shirt and balled it up in her fists, burying her face so hard into his abdomen that he was seeing spots. He inhaled sharply and carefully lifted the petite woman into his strong arms, cradling her awkwardly against his broad chest. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she hid her face in his neck, clinging to him with a savage desperation. He found his way back into his bedroom and sat on the bed, resting her carefully in his lap as he gently rubbed soothing circles on her back.

When her sobs reduced to muffled hiccups, Mike took a shaky breath and said, "Alex, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Her arms tightened around him, and he slowly realized that she wasn't going to tell him easily. He brushed his fingers against her skin, nearly gasping at how she felt icy cold to his touch. He looked around the room, and, spotting the blanket on the floor, he leaned over and grabbed it. Then he untwisted it and wrapped it around Alex's shivering form.

He knew in his gut that something disturbing had happened to her. But what concerned him the most was the fact that she had come to him. Bobby was the one who took care of her, and she took care of him. That's just how it had always been. So what had happened that was so horrible that she couldn't go to the one man he knew she trusted over anyone else?

She shivered and sighed, and he looked down to see a pair of bloodshot hazel eyes look up at him. "Hey," he murmured, and he could see more tears fill her eyes. "Honey, what happened to you?" She shook her head, and he gently brushed one finger along her cheek. "Alex, please tell me. You come to my apartment at three in the morning, soaking wet and bloody. Something happened, and you need to tell me what it was so I know how to help you, darling."

She bit her lower lip and looked up at his dark features that were filled with concern and worry. She laid her head on his shoulder, and several minutes passed before she finally whispered, "I was raped, Mike."

He froze, and she tensed, the tears pouring down her cheeks silently as she reluctantly told him the events that had transpired over the past six or seven hours.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Mike stood in the doorway of his bedroom, his phone in hand and his eyes glued to the small lump hidden under the covers in the middle of his king sized bed.

Slowly his fingers began dialing a familiar number, and a groggy voice answered after the third ring.

_Barek._

"Carolyn, it's me."

_Mike?_ she asked in disbelief. He could hear her moving around, and she said, _What is it? We have a case?_

"Not exactly," he answered truthfully.

_Then what is it?_

He heard the impatience in her voice, and he said quietly, "Alex is over here with me." Silence rang in his ear for several long seconds.

_What happened? Is she okay?_

Mike simply didn't have the energy to recount the horrific tale, so he just said, "Meet me down at St. Matthews, okay, Car?"

_Okay, Mike. Do you want me to bring Deakins?_

He thought of their former captain, and how he was like a second father to all of them. "Yeah, call him. But whatever you do, don't call Bobby."

_Why, Mike? She's his partner! He's going to fine out sooner or later._

"Well, she doesn't want him to know," Mike stated, shoving his fist into his pocket.

_Fine. I'll see you there._

"Bye," he said, then hung up the phone and slowly walked over to the bed, crouching down beside Alex. She didn't stir as he slid his arms under her and slowly lifted her into his arms again, and remained asleep as he carried her out of the apartment and down to his car, laying her carefully in the backseat.

He made sure she was still wrapped tightly in the blanket before he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, quickly climbing in and jamming the key into the ignition. He quickly sped out of the parking lot and headed down the highway in the direction of St. Matthew's hospital, occasionally glancing in the review mirror to assure himself that Alex was fine and safe. He knew that he had been giving a heavy burden, and one wrong move would destroy any trust that her friends, or his for that matter, had placed in him. And he shuddered to think of what would happen when Bobby got ahold of him if that happened.

He glanced in the review mirror again and sighed. Once Alex came to, he wouldn't be surprised if she threw something at him. She was the most strong willed woman he knew next to Carolyn, and he knew that he was taking a risk by taking her to a hospital while she was asleep. But he knew that he was taking an even bigger risk if he didn't. He was torn. The cop in him knew that evidence could be lost and that she had to give some kind of statement as soon as possible. But the friend in him wanted to take her away from all the horrors of the night and protect her from everything that could hurt her again.

Finally reaching the parking lot of St. Matthew's hospital, he quickly guided the car into a parking spot, then climbed out and opened the door to the backseat. As carefully as he could, he lifted Alex into his arms again and shut the door, then carried her through the double doors of the hospital.

A cold blast of air greeted him as he walked through the doors, and he approached the front desk and looked at the woman sitting in front of a computer. "I need some help," he stated unsteadily, and she nodded and called for a stretcher. A few seconds later, a man in a white coat appeared with a stretcher, then tried to take Alex out of Mike's arms. But he saw the ferociousness and protectiveness that appeared in the detective's eyes, and he backed away and motioned for Mike to place Alex on the stretcher himself. He laid her on the stretcher reluctantly, and the man started to lead her away. But Mike jumped out in front of him and laid one hand on Alex's forehead.

"I'm going with her," he stated, the fury in his voice leaving no room for argument. The doctor conceded silently, and Mike walked alongside Alex's stretcher as it was guided into an examination room.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Three hours later, Mike was sitting in Alex's room beside her bed, watching her sleep and waiting for her to wake up. On the other side of her bed, Carolyn was curled up in a chair and sleeping with her legs stretched out in front of her and her hands tucked under her chin.

He looked at Alex's sleeping face and contemplated taking a short nap himself when she began to stir, and he leaned forward and gently clasped her hand with his. "It's alright, sweetheart," he murmured, and she moaned and tossed her head from side to side. Her mouth moved, and he leaned even closer to hear what she was saying.

"Bobby. Bobby"

He pulled away, noticing that Carolyn was awake as he leaned back in his chair.

Alex's eyes fluttered, then slowly opened, and she looked around the room, taking in her surroundings. Finally her eyes fell on Mike, and she tried to smile at him. But tears came instead, and he rose from his seat and gently enveloped her in his arms, rocking her back and forth slowly.

They continued to sit like that in silence, until they all heard a familiar voice shouting. Alex was the first to recognize the shouting, and she grabbed the front of Mike's shirt in her fists and looked up at him with terrified eyes. "Mike, don't let him come in," she pleaded, burying her face into his shoulder.

Carolyn perched herself on the edge of the bed, and Mike gently passed Alex into Carolyn's arms, then rose from the bed, placing a small kiss on the top of both of their heads before walking out of the room.

In the hall, Mike heard the owner of the very loud and angry shouting before he saw him, and he quickly took off in the direction of the voice. Flying around a corner, he skidded to a stop in front of a furious and frightened Bobby Goren, and he looked him up and down. In a good mood, Bobby Goren was a lot of man to contend with. But in a temper, he seemed to loom over everyone like a tree.

"Where is she?" Bobby thundered, and Mike inwardly cringed at the realization that it would be up to him to tell the mountain of a detective that his partner and best friend didn't want him anywhere near her for the time being.

"Bobby, sit down," Mike said gently but firmly. Bobby gave him an odd look before falling into a much too small hospital chair, his elbows coming to rest on his knees as he waited for answers from Mike. Mike sank into the chair beside Bobby with a deep sigh, taking a deep breath before he said, "Bobby, what do you know?"

Bobby's eyes turned a shade darker, and he said, "All anyone would tell me was that Eames had been brought here. What's wrong with her? Why won't they let me see her?" His voice was rising again, and Mike swallowed thickly.

"They won't let you see her, Bobby, because she doesn't want you in there," he choked out, and he looked up to see tears in the big detective's dark eyes.

"What?" Bobby whispered, and Mike nodded.

"She was… in a bad way when I brought her up here-"

"You brought her up here?" Bobby questioned.

Mike gave a little nod, and Bobby suddenly jumped to his feet, running one hand through his curly hair as he paced the worn floor of the hospital. "I… I want- I need to see her. Mike, I've got to see her. I need to know that she's okay. Please," he pleaded, and Mike's stomach twisted. In all the years he had known Bobby Goren, he had never once heard him beg like that. But he could understand the big man's desperation to see his partner, to see with his own eyes that she was fine, even if she really wasn't. He played with his hands in his lap, and an idea came to him.

"Can you wait another hour or two?" Mike asked softly, and Bobby looked at him for an explanation. "I'll come out here and get you when she's asleep. I'm not going to go against her wishes and bring you in there when she's awake. But I know you need to see her."

"Thank you, Mike," Bobby murmured, and Mike rose to his feet and walked back to Alex's room.

CICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICICI

Alex shuddered in Carolyn's arms, and Carolyn rubbed her back and murmured softly, "It's okay, Alex. You're safe now. No one can hurt you here. We won't let them."

"I'm so scared," Alex whispered, and Carolyn started a little.

"Why, sweetheart? You're safe here. Me and Mike are with you."

"It's not that," she said tearfully, making Carolyn pause.

"What is it then, honey?"

Alex shivered again and closed her eyes, and Carolyn felt her tears fall onto her shirt. "Because," she started haltingly. "Bobby." And more tears flooded down her cheeks.

"What about Bobby?" Carolyn asked gently.

She took a gasping breath, then buried her face in Carolyn's shoulder. When she finally spoke again, Carolyn had to lean in very close to hear what she was saying. "He's going to hate me," she choked out, and Carolyn froze completely. She continued in a breathless whisper. "I let myself get attacked, and Bobby's never going to forgive me. Oh God, Carolyn, what am I gonna do?"

Carolyn gently pushed Alex back far enough so she could see her eyes, then she gently grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at her. "Alex, honey," Carolyn started gently. "Bobby could never, ever hate you. You know that. He loves you more than anything. And you know that what happened to you was not your fault! You didn't ask to be attacked. You didn't want to be hurt like that. How can you say it was your fault that any of this happened?"

"I let it happen," she whispered defeatedly, and Carolyn shook her head furiously.

"No, no, sweetheart. You were attacked against your will. I know you, and I know you did everything you could to escape."

Alex hung her head, and her tears fell onto the blanket that covered her lap. "No, I didn't. The man who… who raped me… He said that if I didn't listen to him…" She let out a choked sob, and Carolyn gently rubbed her shoulder, urging her to continue. "He said if I didn't listen, he'd kill Bobby." A pained cry erupted from her throat, and Alex flung herself into Carolyn's arms, sobbing hysterically as Carolyn gently rocked her back and forth and murmured soothingly.

Some time later, Carolyn felt Alex go limp against her, and she gently laid the smaller woman against the multitude of pillows. Then she stood up and gently tucked the covers in around her pale form.

"How is she?" Mike asked softly from the door, and Carolyn looked at him with tears in her dark brown eyes.

"She thinks it's all her fault," Carolyn whispered, and Mike quickly walked into the room, engulfing her in a tight hug. They broke apart a few minutes later, and he said, "I'll be right back." She watched as he walked out of the room, then walked back in with Bobby in tow.

Mike and Carolyn stepped back and watched as the large detective slowly approached his injured partner. They could hear his loud and unsteady breaths as he sank into the chair beside her bed, and they saw him gently wrap his large hand around her small one.

Mike moved across the floor to stand beside Bobby, and the bigger man let out a tearful sigh. "Bobby, I'm sorry about all of this. But she didn't want you in here because she thinks that you hate her."

Bobby whipped his head around so fast that he thought he would get whiplash, and he whispered, "She thinks I hate her? How… Why… What on earth would make her think that I hate her?" He bowed his head and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles, trying to keep himself together. "I love her. I could never hate her, ever."

Mike reached out and squeezed Bobby's shoulder, saying, "She needs to hear you say that. She'll never believe it otherwise."

Bobby nodded slowly and reached out a trembling hand, laying it gently on Alex's clammy forehead. "Do you… could you guys give us a few minutes, please?" he asked softly, and Mike and Carolyn exchanged small, sad glances.

"Sure, Bobby," Carolyn said gently, and she and Mike walked out of the room, leaving Bobby and Alex alone.

Once the door closed, Bobby breathed deeply and smoothed his thumb over Alex's forehead, smiling a little when her eyes fluttered open and she stirred a little. She groaned and finally opened her eyes, inhaling sharply when she realized that she wasn't alone.

"Hey, Alex," Bobby said tenderly, and tears bit at her eyes.

She rolled over onto her side facing the wall, tucking her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. "Go away, Bobby," she said emotionlessly, and he felt his own tears sting his eyes. But he had no intentions of giving her what she thought she wanted. Instead, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on the bed, cupping his chin in one hand.

"I'm not going anywhere, Alex," he stated quietly, and he saw her shiver. He knew he was taking a risk, but he decided to do it anyway. With a shaking hand, he reached out and gently touched her side, hating the way she shuddered beneath his touch. "Alex, you know I could never hurt you," he whispered, gently rubbing his thumb along her side. "Never."

"Please," was all she could muster, and the exhaustion and defeat in her voice broke his heart all over again. With a sigh, he reached out his other hand and touched the back of her neck, caressing the place that always made her sigh and relax. She didn't react positively or negatively. She just laid there and continued to shiver, even under the blanket that covered her small body.

It didn't take him long to decide to move, and he climbed up onto the bed as slowly and non confrontationally as he possibly could. Making sure there was as much distance as possible between their two bodies, he propped his head up with one arm, then laid his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. She shook, but to his relief, didn't pull away from his touch. He took it as a positive sign and inched closer to her. She still didn't move away from him, and he closed the distance between them, but resisted the urge to wrap his arms around her.

"Alex," he finally whispered, running his fingertips along her arm. "I don't hate you. I could never hate you, no matter what you do. None of this was your fault. You were attacked, and I swear to you that when I find the person who did this, I will tear them apart." His blood was beginning to boil as the severity of the situation finally sank in, and he gently closed his hand over her arm in an attempt to calm himself down.

To his surprise, she suddenly rolled over and buried herself in his arms, hiding her face in his chest and clinging to him desperately. His anger dissipated instantly, and he slowly eased his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back with one hand and stroking her hair with the other.

"Please, please don't be mad at me," she pleaded through her sobs, and he held her tighter.

"I'm not mad at you, sweetheart," he repeated gently, and she relaxed just a little, but continued to cry into his chest. "Never."

"He raped me," she whispered hoarsely, and Bobby found himself clinging to Alex almost as tightly as she had been clinging to him. "He said… he said that if I didn't do what he wanted, he'd kill you. I couldn't let him kill you."

"Shh, it's okay, Alex. He didn't hurt me. See? I'm right here. I'd never leave you," he swore, and she inhaled shakily. One small hand came up to brush against his cheek, and she let out another tearful breath.

"Just… don't go," she pleaded, and he tightened his arms around her in an effort to reassure her that he was not about to leave.

"I love you, Alex. And I promise you that I won't leave you unless you want me to," he swore, and she finally relaxed against his chest.

"I love you too, Bobby," she murmured drowsily, and he leaned down and brushed his lips against the top of her head.

"I'll never leave you again, Alex. Never."

TBC...

A/N: Mwahaha, I know I'm evil. I've been told, and I know. So yeah, please review and lemme know what you think!


End file.
